


Свадьба

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: Якоб очень любит Стэйси. Хочет его. Но как старомодный человек, он для начала обязан "жениться".





	1. Суженый

Прошло несколько месяцев с неудачного ареста Иосифа Сида. Они наивно верили, что арестуют их, и все закончится, но увы — поработили их. Их всех.  
Пратт попал к Якобу, и выполнял все что приказывал тот. Был «мальчиком на побегушках».

Но… спустя время, Якоб стал осознавать, что у него появилось то самое «светлое» чувство.

Он влюбился в Стэйси. Понял — что без него не может. Он хотел его. Но он был старомодным, и считал что делать это нужно лишь по чистой любви, и то — после свадьбы.  
Он рассказал Отцу Иосифу о своих чувствах к своему заложнику. Искренне рассказал что хочет «взять в жены» Пратт. Просил благословение. Конечно же, Отец дал свое добро и благословение, лишь бы любимый брат был счастлив.  
Позже о его решении узнала и вся его семья. Они были счастливы за него.  
Иосиф не считал подобные браки «греховными». Напротив, считал это нормальным явлением, и в его веровании это не запрещалось.

В тот момент, Пратт мыл пол — когда к нему подошли. Местный веселый сектант, у которого вода в заднице не удержаться — все то он любил рассказать и доложить. Рядом с ним старались не говорить о личном, иначе — об этом узнает весь регион.

— Эх, ну ты и счастливчик. Так тебе повезло… Наконец твои мучения закончатся — весело заявил сектант, так по доброму.  
— Про что ты? Меня отпустят? — с огромной надеждой спрашивает Пратт, переставая елозить шваброй по полу.  
— Нееет. Якоб просто жениться на тебе решил. Слухи до меня дошли. Наш Отец УЖЕ дал ему благословение. Счастливчик ты, парень — из простых заложников перейти в ранг помощников, а потом и вовсе… ах, хороший же жених он — пел счастливый сектант. Слово «уже» было произнесено с таким счастьем и благодатью, будто бы это он мечтал об этом, и ему наконец сделали предложение. Вообще парень он был весьма «интересный» даже по местным сектантским меркам.

— Что… Это бред. Ты переборщил с блажью… — швабра выпала из его рук. Действительно, это звучало как полный бред. Конечно же, его не отпустят. Слишком замечтался.  
— Ну что ты… Я разве когда-то врал? Я лишь говорю, что слышу. А слышу на минуточку, я превосходно — похвалился сектант. Он действительно никогда не врал.  
Пратт подняв швабру, стал елозить ей по одному место в полу. Он бы послал его, но ему нельзя было даже слово матерное говорить в сторону эдемщиков. Он просто хотел чтобы этот весельчак ушел. Он не верил в его бредни.

— Я не верю тебе, этого не может быть. Пожалуйста, дай мне доделать свою работу одному — аккуратно посылает он веселого сектантского парня подальше.  
— Почему «не может быть»? Сам посмотри, как он за тобой ухаживает в последнее время. Как стал с тобой аккуратнее себя вести. Эх ты, не понимаешь… — протянул свое сектант, и пошел своей дорогой.  
Пратт застыл на месте, задумался. А сектант то был прав — Якоб действительно стал относится к нему иначе. Помягче. Ухаживание… Если отдача приказов так тихо прямо в ухо, шепот в него же при очередной промывки мозгов — если это вообще можно назвать «ухаживанием». Но, он начинает вспоминать, как его лишний раз трогали за бедра, как бы мимолетно. Что если… Это бред, это все ложь.  
Спросить его напрямую? А что если от таких вопросов будет только хуже? Хотя, куда хуже…

Вечером того же дня, он уже не в состоянии знать такие слухи, и не опровергнуть их. Вечером он аккуратно, один на один он все же решился спросить его. Терять то больше ничего…  
— Сэр… Можно я задам вам вопрос?  
— Да, спрашивай.  
— Извините, это может показаться бредом, но… Я слышал слухи, про некую свадьбу, что вы… — начал он аккуратно намекать про то что слышал, но не вдаваться в подробности…  
Его прервали.  
— Эх, таки узнал… Чертовы сплетники, испортили весь сюрприз. Хотел до последнего хранить тайну. Джон, наверное он рассказал какому-то треплу, или рядом с треплом — ответил Сид.

Пратт мешкался. Он не договорил, лишь призрачно намекал. Вдруг… Вдруг еще есть шанс что свадьбе будет не у него?  
Надежды разрушил голос Якоба.  
— По такому случаю, так как ты в курсе… Можешь больше не звать меня «сэр».  
— Вы шутите… А как же грех мужеложества?!  
— А у нас нет такого греха. Мы это плохим не считаем. А вот измены зато да, так что изменять мне я сильно не советую.

Пратт осел на пол. Это все звучало как — то нереально. Он не верил в это. Но и Якоб был не из тех, кто бы стал так шутить. Он вообще не шутил почти. И никогда не врал. Шутки у него кстати были так себе, какие-то серьезные слишком. Но это была не шутка.  
— По случаю нового статуса, я разрешаю теперь тебе плакать и ныть. Можешь больше не скрывать свои эмоции. Разрешаю быть слабым. Будешь теперь готовить только мне, и убираться только у нас в комнате — счастливо заявляет Якоб.

Пратт не верит во все это. Может… Может это он переборщил с блажью? Но он не принимал ее. Или думал, что не принимал. Но нет — это была не она.  
Глупый, наивный — думал куда еще хуже… Ну вот оно, это хуже.  
— Почему я? — спрашивает Пратт с пола.  
— Просто потому, что люблю. Я это понял не сразу. Ну что ты, зачем ты плачешь… Эй… Эй стой, прекрати! — сначала ровно говорит Сид, а потом срывается на крик.

Это Стэйси начал биться головой об стену. Хотел видимо, разбить ее. Голову свою конечно же, а не стену. Зачем ему голова теперь, если его решил вести под венец психопат, да еще и при таких обстоятельствах.

Сид хватает его за руку, отдергивает от стены, и ударяет ему с размаха пощечину. Чтобы успокоился и перестал так истерить.

— Пошел к черту! Я не выйду за тебя! Убей меня, я не выйду замуж за тебя! — орет он в лицо Сиду. А потом просто плюет в лицо. От шока и такого развития событий он осмелел. Ему уже все равно, пускай он лучше убьет его.  
— Это ты что себе позволяешь, тварь? Ты как со своим женихом разговариваешь? — взбесился Сид.

Он хватает его за волосы одной рукой, и начинает бить наотмашь по губам — второй рукой.  
Пратт понял, что подчиняться дальше ему бесполезно. Все кончено, все становится только хуже. Пускай он убьет его и прекратить эти мучения.  
Стэйси начинает сопротивление, бьет в ответ, но — он бьет слабо, промазывает. Бьет ногами.  
Сид понимает, что «невесту» пора проучить. Слишком он много себе позволяет. Пару ударов ноги в пах — и больше нет сопротивления. Берет за волосы, тащит в душ.  
Кидает прямо под поливалкой, включает холодную воду. Держит его под струей ледяной воды.  
Пратту это не нравится, он весь насквозь промок, ему холодно. Очень холодно — ледяной душ пробирается до мозга и костей, он отрезвляет. И одновременно сводит с ума.  
— Ну что шлюха, нравится? Думал, раз я тебя полюбил и решил свадьбу сыграть с тобой, то тебе теперь позволено все? Думал, можно теперь хамить и плеваться? Я покажу тебе мразь, как своего будущего мужа надо уважать.

Пратт прекратил сопротивление. Он сильно окоченел, он очень хотел чтобы это прекратили. Просит прощение.

Наконец он прекращает. Пратт еле шевелит замерзшими конечностями. Сид помогает ему встать, попутно вывешивая еще одну пощечину.  
— Ппростите… Сэр… Извините, я… Я не знаю что на меня нашло… — оправдывается Пратт. Понимает, что натворил больших дел, что это он зря.  
— Говорю же, можно без «сэр». Угомонился? Чтобы больше такого не было, ясно?!  
— Ясно…  
— Ну как, многого добился? Губу разбили, голову сам себе разбил… Я люблю тебя, Стэйси. Не делай так больше, иначе я приму меры — сначала грубо, но потом мягче говорит он.

Переодевшись из мокрого и холодного, он лег на свою раскладушку. Интересно, что за «меры»? Поток мыслей прервал Сид, который сел у кушетки.  
Стал гладить его по бедрам.  
— Ну вот зачем ты так… Я же люблю тебя, я не хочу тебя лишний раз бить. Зачем ты это все делал? Просто веди себя хорошо, и у тебя все будет хорошо. У нас все будет хорошо — говорит Якоб и гладит его по бедрам.

— Раз ты узнал намного раньше, чем планировалось… То и свадьбе быть раньше. Завтра приедет Вера, будет снимать с тебя мерки для свадьбы. Она у нас рукодельница. Сошьет тебе платье, Верочка любит шить — невозмутимо сообщает это все Якоб, явно гордясь что их сестра — та еще рукодельница.

Пратт затаился. Не отвечает, молчит. И так уже накуролесил. Хотя… Терять точно нечего. Если уже пошел разговор о каком-то «платье» — то пускай он лучше умрет. Он знал, как все трое обожали и любили Веру… Вот он и сделает с ней что — то, что выбесит всех и его наконец избавят либо от мучений, либо от позора. Он решил — что не даст снимать с себя мерки не каким «Верочкам». Никогда. Он еще не придумал, как он даст отпор, но ничего — он придумает.


	2. Мерки

Настало утро.

Лицо болело от пощечин, до сих пор. Якоба не было рядом.  
Пратт встал с кровати. Вчерашние — было как очень дурной сон. Нет, скорее жуткий кошмар… И если бы не следы от пощечин, он бы думал что это всего лишь кошмар.

Надо что — то срочно решать, нужно попытаться убежать.  
Решил убегать в чем есть, прямо сейчас.  
Вскочил с раскладушки, и решил бежать из центра.  
Бежал он совсем недолго.

— Эй-эй, ты куда собрался? — перегородил дверной проем в их комнате Сид.  
Пратт молчал. Отвел взгляд, и пошел в обратную от двери сторону.  
— Через час приедет Верочка, ей не терпится начать шить для тебя. Ты бы умылся для приличия, что ли…  
— А с тебя не будет снимать мерки?  
— Нет. Я парень простой, пойду прямо так. Только постираю все, и достаточно — игриво говорит Якоб.  
— Я не дам ей снять с себя мерки… Я… Я пошлю ее куда подальше, и… и могу даже ударить, если будет необходимость…да — вымямливает Пратт.

Но ударили его. В глаз, кулаком. Так — что тот отлетел на пару метров и упал на пол. Голова закружилась, из носа пошла кровь. Он чувствовал, как глаз заплывает.

Верочка была святая и неприкосновенная для трех братьев. Их личный ангел. И никто из них не допустит чтобы ее хоть пальцем тронули.  
— Какая же ты строптивая тварь, персик. Попробуешь ЕЙ слово плохое сказать — под венец без языка пойдешь, тронешь — без руки — Якоб сильно злится. Только он полюбил кого — то, а тот уже решил не ужиться с его сестрой. Ничего, все разрешится.

Якоб ушел, и спустя короткий промежуток времени пришел с пачкой замороженных овощей. Чтобы у Стэйси окончательно все не заплыло, и на день свадьбы он выглядел более менее прилично. Дал ему эту пачку. Пратт держал ее на лице, ему становилось легче. Спустя время он успокоился.

Послышался радостный глас народа за дверью. Это — Вера приехала.  
— Вера наша приехала… Ты без глупостей давай, я буду пристально следить за тобой. Слово дурное ей скажешь — пожалеешь

Она зашла прямо к ним в комнату. С блокнотиком и ручкой. Веселая и цветущая. С ней еще была ее «охрана» — двое крепких высоких парней — эдемщиков, просто два шкафа.

Якоб смотрел на нее с такой нежностью и любовью, как и она на него. При встрече они обнялись, поцеловали друг друга в щечку. Ее нежные руки гладили его опаленные грубые руки.  
— Как же я рада за тебя, мой любимый старший братик! Наконец ты нашел того, с кем разделишь свою жизнь и любовь. Мы все, вся твоя семья — рады за тебя — нежно и ласково говорила Вера. Она была искренне рада за него.

Еще какое-то время они что — то обсуждали, а Пратт просто сидел на своей койке. Он решил — он не встанет с нее. Не даст ничего с собой делать.

Наконец, они стали подходить к его раскладушке. Якоб встал напротив, скрестил руки и одним взглядом сказал Стэйси намного больше, чем словами ранее.

— Вставай, давай же. Мне так не терпится сшить тебе платье… Тебе какое шить? Какое ты хочешь? — пела Верочка.  
Пратт отвернулся от них всех. Сидит, молчит.  
— Ну брось же… У тебя такой хороший жених! Чего ты так расстроился… Или ты стесняешься? Вставай, все будет хорошо — не унималась Вера.  
— Я… Я не встану — тихо сказал Пратт. Глаз был подбит сильно. Хоть не заплыл — и то хорошо.  
— Опять двадцать пять! Нет персик, ты встанешь и будешь делать все о чем тебя попросят. И да, только попробуй — Якобу не нравится его поведение. Тем более, он угрожал что сделает Вере плохо… Он был начеку.  
— Нет. Убейте меня, я не буду… нет… — Пратт стоит на своем. Отвернулся от всех, но понимает что от него не отстанут.

Якоб переглянулся со «шкафами». Те в свою очередь, поняли что надо поднимать Пратта самому. Стали надвигаться вдвоем на него.  
— Не надо, что вы! Я сама все решу, сама. Не видите, ему же плохо?! — вылезла Вера.  
Ее личная охрана застыла снова. Сама она, подошла ближе к Стэйси — и села на колени, прямо напротив него. Положила свои нежные руки на его колени. Он даже не смотрел на нее. Лишь вздрогнул, когда та прикоснулась к нему.  
В этот момент два «шкафа» и Якоб напряглись, ждали подвоха от парня.  
— Вера… Может не стоит? — напрягся Якоб.  
— Я справлюсь.

Начинает гладить его по голове. Смотрит в глаза. Затравленный взгляд, синяки. Еще и заплаканный. Он ужасно напряжен. Да… Ничего, она докажет, снова — что можно внушить все что нужно и без грубой силы.

— Ну ты чего… Все будет хорошо. Я вижу, что ты его не слушаешься. Понимаешь, мой старший брат очень строгий… Он не любит когда с ним так себя ведут. Просто слушайся его, и он тебя пальцем не тронет. Я же вижу, ты хороший добрый парень. Зачем же ты себя так ведешь… Подари свою доброту моему брату — и он ответит тебе тем же. Он не такой монстр, каким ты его себе представляешь. Он тоже умеет любить, быть добрым и нежным. Не расстраивайся… — нежно говорит ему Вера.

— Ты что… не видишь? Что он со мной сделал? Вера, ты же как девушка… как женщина, должна понимать что такой супруг это ужасно… Ты бы вышла за такого? — Пратт начинает наконец нормально говорить.

— Просто слушайся его, и все будет отлично. Я буду молиться чтобы у вас было все хорошо. Да, я бы вышла за такого. Я бы нашла общий язык с таким — продолжает петь Вера. Что она вышла бы за такого же — ложь. Она вообще не видела себя в браке. Но, нужно же было поддержать парня в трудную минуту.

Она еще что — то шепчет ему на ухо, а потом как будто поет.  
Пратт понимает, что он не способен сказать ей ничего плохого. Она такая… хорошая, нежная и добрая… То что он говорил ранее Якобу — грех.

— Ну все будет хорошо, ты чего, не плачь… — шепотом говорит Вера.  
Пратт все же заплакал, не в силах держать эмоции — он обнимает Веру и плачей на ее плече.  
Остальные мужчины в этот момент напряжены до предела. Готовы на защиту своей любимой. Но блондинка показывает знак рукой — все нормально.  
Порыдав какое-то время на ее плече, он затих. Блондинка взяла его за руки, и движением головы показала что нужно вставать. Пора наконец уже снимать мерки.  
И он встал. Двое телохранителей вздохнули, Якоб немного расслабился. Он видел — что тот не будет ничего делать его сестренке. Но все равно был начеку.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы тебе сшили? Сошью любое. Какое захочешь. Хочешь, сошью как у себя самой, что сейчас на мне? — Вера довольна. У нее получилось все без грубой силы. Снова.  
— Мне… Я не знаю… Можно полностью закрытое? И простое. Без всего… — стоит и мнется на месте Пратт. Он стесняется, сильно.

Наконец, сняв все мерки, сделав заметки, довольная Вера заканчивает свою работу.  
— Будет готово через 2 — 3 дня, примерно. Я буду стараться — улыбается Вера.  
Они еще что — то обсуждают с Якобом. Наконец, она прощается с ним, снова целуются в щечки.  
Только решив уходить, она останавливается. Поворачивается обратно — и пританцовывая идет к Стэйси. Берет его за руки, гладит их. Говорит ему, что все будет хорошо, чтобы он лишний раз не расстраивался. Она верит, что у них с ее братом все сложится. Гладит его по щеке на которой расплылся синяк. И уходит.

Пратту стыдно, что он даже думал о ней такие вещи. Грешник.  
Он остался с старшим Сидом один. Так и стоит на том месте, на котором ему снимали мерки. Старший подошел к нему, взял его за руку и поцеловал ее.

— Все будет хорошо, персик. Послушай мою сестру, она очень умная — веди себя хорошо, и со мной проблем не будет — спокойно, почти шепотом говорит Сид.


	3. Перед свадьбой

Все время, пока Вера шила — Якоб не пускал никуда Пратта. Приставил к нему охрану на время своего отлучения, чтобы та следила за ним и не давала совершить глупости.  
Тот правда, уже и не пытался. Сначала пробовал разрезать себе вену, но не вышло — он не знал как правильно их резать. Разрезать то он разрезал руку, и даже сознание потерял, но…  
Но его быстро обнаружили, остановили кровотечение, перевязали руку. Спасли его. Только вот, доверие к нему пропало — приставили к нему людей. Приказали им следить за ним даже в туалете, глаз не спускать с него — что они добросовестно и выполняли.

— Ну что ты с собой делаешь, зачем… Я же люблю тебя — пел Якоб над Праттом, который свернулся на своей койке и отвернулся к стенке.  
Вот именно. Делаю так — потому что ты меня любишь. Думал он.

Гладит его по бедрам, по телу. Пратт напрягается.  
— Скоро ты меня узнаешь совсем с другой стороны. И я тебя… тоже. Не волнуйся, тебе понравится. Главное не делай больше глупостей — шепчет ему на ухо солдат.

На второй день после снятия мерок, Вера сшила свадебное платье. О чем сразу же узнал Якоб. К приезду Веры и братьев вместе с платьем, он подготовился — заставил Стэйси помыться. Одежду свою он постирал еще вчера вечером, так что она была чистой, как он и обещал.  
Теперь можно померить платье, и если подходит — закатить свадьбу. Сразу.

Снова возгласы восхищения, снова все перецеловались друг с другом в щечки. Вся семья рада. Иосиф толкает воодушевляющие речи про будущую семейную жизнь.  
Он, Стэйси, только не рад. Сопротивляться им он даже не думал. Но, он еще надеялся что его не опозорят с платьем.  
— Ну, что же мы ждем?! Давайте наконец померяем то, над чем я старалась эти дни! -восклицает Вера.

Все согласились. Все — кроме одного.  
— Неужели нельзя хотя бы без платья?! Я не одену его, я не хочу… — снова взялся за свое Пратт.  
— Нет, нельзя. Ты оденешь его и точка — хлопает по столу Якоб.  
Пратт видит, как тот снова начинает злиться… Он боится когда тот злится.  
— Ладно, ладно… Можно я тогда сам переоденусь, один?  
— Нет, нельзя. Ты у меня нежный и неуравновешенный, кто тебя знает, что ты снова с собой сделаешь. Мне конечно, не стоит видеть тебя в нем до свадьбы. Но сделаем исключение — вещает Якоб.

Вера, с огнем и счастьем в глазах протягивает Стэйси платье, свернутое в пакетик. Правда, у нее еще один мелкий пакетик в руках. Но его она не отдает…  
Пратт не может сдерживаться, он начинает плакать. Тянет руки к пакетику с платьем. Берет его, и стоит. Тянет. Якоб берет его под руку, и уводит в другую комнату.  
Там Стэйси отказывается в очередной раз его надевать. Но его заставляют, снимают всю одежду с него, кроме трусов. Заставили одеть это треклятое платье. Он снова тянет резину — одевает его медленно, неуверенно…  
Наконец, он одел его. Якоб вздохнул — подходит. Выглядит это конечно… необычно, но то, что надо. Такое скромное белое платье. Он рад, что он пусть и строптивый временами, но все же скромный и тихий. Платье это подчеркивает.

— Я не выйду отсюда. Ни к твоей семье, ни к людям, вообще никуда — робко говорит Стэйси и мнет подол своего же платья.  
— Гляди, какой ты красивый. Глупый я мужик, надо было сразу тебя на себе женить. А я из тебя делал какого-то бойца, про силу вещал, нееет… Это не твое. Хорошо, хоть дошло вовремя — а то такую бы невесту упустил — игриво говорит Якоб, подмигивая Пратту.

Подходит к нему, очень близко. Целует в губы. Пратт хочет его оттолкнуть, но боится. Прижал его к себе, положил свою голову на плечи Пратта.  
— Скоро ты станешь частью нашей дружной семьи, персик. Потом первая брачная ночь, тебе понравится — шепчет ему в ухо солдат.

Ноги у Пратта ватные. Он не знает что делать. Язык не ворочается.  
Якоб берет его под руку, и выводит к своим братьям и сестре — те аплодируют им. Иосиф говорит, что бог создал их друг для друга. Что его невеста — это божий дар для его любимого старшего брата.  
Стэйси не смотрит на них. Он смотрит в пол. Слезы текут по щекам. Это конец.

Вера, вынимает что — то из второго пакетика… Конечно же, фата! Какое свадебное платье без фаты. Тоже белая, но с синими вшитыми цветами среднего размера. Такого яркого, насыщенного синего цвета, похожие на цветы ромашки, только другого цвета.

— Ох, ну Якоб, ну все. Я тебе прямо завидую, брат — смеется Джон.

Вера надевает на Пратта фату. Тот очнулся, и понимает что на него еще что-то одели. Но что… Смотрит в ближайшее отражение — нет.

Только не это. То, что он видит в отражении, приводит его в истерику. Белая фата с синими цветами доводит его до кошмара.  
Он срывает фату, и рвет ее, в клочья.  
Огонь в глазах Веры потух. Счастье — тоже. Она расстроилась, и упала на колени.  
— Моя фата… Я… я так старалась… Я шила ее, с такой любовью… — механически говорит Вера, расстроенная как поступили с ее «поделкой».  
К ней мигом подлетают Джон и Иосиф. Иосиф падает рядом с ней на колени, прижимает ее к своей груди. Джон стоя подбадривает ее.

Пратту жалко Веру. Он… Он поступил плохо. Она же старалась, но… он не мог вынести вид этой штуки у себя на голове, это повергло его в шок.

Пратт поворачивается к Якобу, но видит лишь кулак.  
Он ударил свою «невесту», так что «та» снова отлетела назад. Кровь потекла по лицу, закапало.  
— Мое платье… — не унималась Вера.  
Джон единственный понял Веру в этот момент. Увидел — что кровь сейчас зальет белую ткань. Рванул к Пратту, попутно прихватывая какое — то валяющееся рядом полотенце. Задрал ему голову — и закрыл лицо полотенцем.  
Фух, успел. Платье чистое, и белое. Вся кровь под полотенцем, не натечет.  
— Какой же он у тебя строптивый, просто кошмар — говорит Джон, довольный, что не дал испортить платье Верочки и окончательно испортить ей настроение.

Якоб очнулся от злости. С Джоном они повели Пратта отмывать его лицо под раковину.

Фата валяется на полу. Цветы рассыпались.

— Ох, я бы на месте Якоба тебя не жалел бы. За такие проделки, я бы выбил всю спесь из тебя — вещает Джон.  
— Как там кстати, поживает Хадсон? — спрашивает Якоб.  
— Ммм… Хорошо, очень хорошо. У нас с Джоуи все хорошо — прикусывает губу Джон. Тоже любит ее, как и Якоб своего Стэйси.  
— Не хочешь тоже взять ее в жены? Вы отличная пара, подходите друг другу. Извини конечно, может это не мое дело, но… я бы на твоем месте не тянул с ней, а брал бы ее в жены — говорит Якоб.  
Джон молча расплывается в улыбке. Конечно же, да — как он раньше не догадался…  
Кладет руку на плечо старшего брата, улыбается ему. Обнимает его.  
— Ты прав, я сейчас же буду просить благословения у Отца. Только, с твоей разберемся сейчас — сияет Джон.

Стэйси плохо от таких разговоров. Он знал, что положение Джоуи не лучше его.  
Наконец, старший и младший отмыли его, остановили кровь. Больше не текло ничего.  
Вывели его под руки к любимой младшей сестренке и среднему братику.

Оба заметили, что Вера снова веселая. Снова сияет. В ее руках синие цветы.  
— Знаете… Я подумала, что эти прекрасные синие цветы будут лучше выглядеть в черных волосах без фаты. А фата… видимо, так угодно богу — снова поет Вера.

Пратта сажают на диван. Держат с двух сторон под руки, вдруг еще что выкинет.  
Но уже не выкинет — его окончательно подавили.  
Вера вплетает ему в волосы цветы. Пратт тихо плачет. Якоб доволен происходящим как незнамо кто. Джон шутит. Иосиф толкает речи про счастье которое выпало на долю Стэйси.

— Ну, что же… Вот мы и готовы. Только вот, никто не знает что у нас свадьба будет… Непорядок. Джон, звони своим людям — пускай те сообщат что скоро начнется свадьба в семье Сидов. Пускай все торопятся сюда. А мы пока подождем — завелся Иосиф.

Джон позвонил паре человек — те в свою очередь стали созывать все население округа в центр ветеранов.  
Полтора часа все семейство Сидов просто мило и душевно разговаривали, шутили и смеялись.

Джон помнил что ему говорил недавно Якоб, и решил долго не тянуть.  
— Отец Иосиф, брат мой! Благослови меня и мою возлюбленную Джоу Хадсон! Хочу разделить с ней свою жизнь — серьезно говорит Джон.  
Конечно же, он благословил их. Джон вне себя от счастья. Все им хлопают. Кроме Стэйси — тот в полном шоке от происходящего. А еще его крепко прижал к себе старший.

Когда приедет обратно к ней, сразу же скажет ей — что Отец Иосиф дал им благословение. Она будет рада, наверное. Жалко только, он ее на свадьбу Стэйси взять не может… Но ладно, зато он с ней на собственной погуляет.  
— А что с фатой то делать? Одеть на голову то ему что — то надо, все же — говорит Якоб.  
— Мешок может? Обычный? Ему то всего лишь пройти к алтарю надо, и все — мешок не нужен — сообщает Джон.  
— Хорошая идея. А букет? Нарвать букет не проблема, но… Он же не будет его держать — не унимается Якоб.  
— Веревкой привяжем. Ему вообще бы, хорошо ручки то связать. А когда настанет пора кидать букет, просто развяжем руки — отвечает Джон.

Чистый мешок нашли быстро. Букет цветов Вера нарвала красивый. Иосиф репетировал речь, которую говорят священники на свадьбе.

Ну что же, пора — возгласил Иосиф.  
— Нет, вы этого не сделаете, я против…я скажу…я скажу…нет я скажу — пытается еще давать слабое сопротивление Пратт.

Иосиф задумался. Действительно, что — то не выходит…  
— Ну значит, еще и рот завяжем. Проблем то, а ты Якоб, за него скажи — вещает Джон.

Завязали рот веревкой. В руки вложили букет, и перевязали туго веревкой.

— Ты такой хороший, тебе так повезло… Веди себя хорошо, и ты будешь счастлив — улыбается Пратту Вера. Гладит его по щеке. Щека — вся мокрая от слез.

Надевают на голову мешок — свадьба началась.


	4. Свадьба

Якоб ведет его под руку, крепко прижал к себе. Ведет его со своей семьей по центру. Центр — пуст. Все на улице, ждут торжество.  
Пратту очень плохо на душе. Он не хочет идти. Просто перестал стоять на своих ногах, и хочет упасть на пол. Увы, Якоб сильнее его, и тащит его насильно. Хочет залепить пощечину ему, но…  
А почему бы и нет — не сильно, чтобы не потекла кровь.  
Пощечина, ощутимая — и Стэйси решил идти сам, своими ногами.

Иосиф выдвигается вперед, говорит чтобы все подождали минут 5 примерно, пока он дойдет до алтаря, и еще скажет речь публике. Довольный, Иосиф уходит из здания на улицу.

Толпа ревет.  
Джон внезапно, расстроено глядит на оставшуюся компанию.  
— Мы главное забыли… У нас алтаря то нет. Куда пошел наш Отец? Что нам теперь делать? Куда нам идти? — затревожился Джон.

Все поняли, что в радостной суматохе забыли главное. Да, а алтаря то нет… И куда вышел Иосиф, и куда он пойдет… И куда им идти то теперь. Хорошо, хоть у Отца с собой было его священное писание.  
— Подождем 5 минут, как он нам сказал. И выйдем, я думаю он разрулит ситуацию — говорит Якоб.

Спустя около 5 минут, они выдвинулись на улицу.  
Пратт ныл под мешком, дышать ему было трудно. Якоб слышал как тот издает странные звуки, и хотел быстрее снять с него мешок.

На улице они увидели Иосифа. Конечно же, что алтаря нет он понял тоже не сразу. Встал зато в отличном месте, под деревом. Они двинулись к нему. За пару метров до названного «алтаря», Джон и Вера остановились, давая Якобу и Стэйси быть впереди, близко к Иосифу.

Иосиф начинает толкать речь.

Мешок наконец стянули с головы Пратта, дышать ему стало легче. Цветы держались в волосах крепко, глаза заплаканные. Лицо с синяками от ударов. Он понимал, что все. Дальше — хуже. Думал что быть мальчиком на побегушках плохо, оказался неправ.  
Пратт пытался орать «нет», но кляп мешал.

«Согласны ли вы взять в жены Стэйси Пратта?»  
ДА

«Согласны ли вы взять в мужья Якоба Сида?»  
ДА — орет уже не только Якоб, но и Джон с Верой.

«Пусть те, кто против этого брака, говорят сейчас или молчит вечно»

Все затихло, гробовая тишина. Кроме одного. Стэйси ноет, пытается кричать с веревкой во рту. Он против, он не хочет. Но выходит только скулеж.  
По факту, он и не говорит. Мычание — это не слова.

«Властью, данной мне, нарекаю вас мужем и… женой. Можете поцеловаться»  
Толпа взрывается овациями и свистом.

Стэйси в истерике, это все кошмар. Он не верит в это.  
Якоб подносит свой огромный нож к его лицу, разрезает веревку, и целует его в губы, очень страстно.  
Пратт еле дышит. Осознание того, что этого не изменить. Ему страшно, он боится Якоба, порой до ужаса. Но, он смирился. Видимо, он так грешил, такой грешник — что теперь Якоб Сид его муж.

Хочет что — то сказать старшему Сиду, но тот ему не дает. Целует так сильно, кусает его за губы. Прокусил ему язык, что кровь пошла — Якобу нравится вкус крови. Он продолжает целовать своего Стэйси с прокушенным языком. Вкус крови его заводит. Пратт понимает, что вот сейчас он должен стать тише воды, и ниже травы. Ему больно, язык болит, он начинает снова плакать.  
Вера права — его нужно слушаться, иначе он будет казнить его каждый раз за непослушание.  
Наконец, Якоб прекращает его целовать. Подносит нож к его рукам, разрезает веревку. Держит руки Стэйси, которые схватились за букетик. Подходит к нему сзади, вплотную прижимается к нему. Облизывает его ухо, пачкая его в собственной крови. Берет за руки, и кидает почти что вместо него букет невесты.

Букет летит плохо, как — то криво… Но. Его схватили сильно татуированные руки.  
Джон. Он поймал букет. Доволен, как сто слонов.  
«Господи, спаси и сохрани Джоуи» шепчет Стэйси, глядя на то, кто поймал его букетик.

Про то, что на свадьбе нужны кольца — никто так и не вспомнил.

— Ну что, персик. Теперь ты мой. Мне не терпится, я давно хочу тебя — рычит Якоб, облизывая глаз Стэйси.  
— А теперь, давайте же устроим праздник в честь этой прекрасной пары! Пока, оставим их наедине, мой дорогой старший брат ТАК этого ждал! — взорвался Иосиф.  
Пратт уже ничего не слышал. Все стало фоновым шумом. Он слышал только Якоба, его дыхание, может даже — биение его сердца. Так страшно Стэйси еще не было.  
Якоб взял его на руки, и понес в центр — в их комнату.


	5. Брачная ночь

Он затащил тело Пратта на свою койку. Бросил его там, чтобы сбегать — закрыть дверь на замок.

Пратт понял, он уже не убежит. Он не справится с ним даже.  
— Пощади, Якоб. Я…я не хочу блудить, я хочу умереть честным — лепечет Пратт.  
— А кто сказал что ты будешь блудить? Мы в браке, нам теперь можно. Или ты уже решил налево ходить, мразь?! — взрывается Якоб.  
— Нет… Я вообще никуда не собираюсь ходить, я хочу остаться в этой комнате и больше не выходить на свет, к людям…  
— Снимай платье, а то испортишь его — не дает договорить ему Сид.  
— Я не буду. Я хочу умереть без этого, не делая этого совсем, как монах, без этого глупого блуда… — мямлит Пратт. Пытается еще откреститься от своего «мужа». Сам слабо понимая, что говорит.

Сид аккуратно снимает платье. Кладет подальше, чтобы его не испортили.

— Ну все, дождался. Наконец. Такой сладенький, такой беззащитный… Твоя кровь такая вкусная.

Якоб даже не снимает одежду. Вообще, так и бросается на Пратта в обычной одежде, даже берцы не снял, рычит на него, прижимает к койке. Сдирает трусы.

— Нет, я не буду. Отстань, я монах, я выше этой похоти — бредит Пратт.

Удар по лицу, снова наотмашь. Еще удар. Еще удар. Пратт начинает верещать. Он перестал бредить.  
— Якоб, хватит! Прекрати, я не хочу… Пожалуйста, я все сделаю для тебя, только не это — орет и вырывается Пратт.  
— Ты и так для меня все сделаешь, персик.  
Пратт хочет вскочить с кровати, убежать, спрятаться. Забиться в угол. Но Якоб крепко держит его, прижал к себе.  
— Как хорошо, что я заставил тебя сегодня помыться. Такой чистенький теперь, хорошо пахнешь. Такой сладкий. Мой — говорит Якоб, расстегивая ширинку.  
— Пп…подожди… Ты что, ничего не будешь смазывать? Там же нужно сначала смазать… Пожалуйста, не делай мне больно — молит Стэйси.

Действительно. В порыве страсти он забыл об этой детали. Нужно что — то найти для этого.  
Он перестает терзать Стэйси, встает и идет искать чем бы смазать своего ненаглядного.

Пратт даром времени не теряет, когда тот ушел из поля зрения — забился под кровать.  
Он слышит, как Якоб вернулся. И слышит, как тот недоволен. Слышит, как тот сразу понял, где он.  
Якоб нагибается, на корточках смотрит под кровать. Увидел его. Хватает его за руку, вытягивает.  
Стэйси видит, что тот принес шампунь, которым моется сам Пратт.  
— Видишь что написано? «Нежный». Специально для тебя, для таких неженок, как ты, сладкий — издевается Якоб.

На шампуне действительно написано «нежный», и предназначался он для аллергиков.  
Солдат хватает его за руку, начинает кусать его в плечо, в шею. Пратт осел. Якоб кусает слишком сильно и больно.

Снова заваливает его на кровать. Боком, лицом к стенке. Прижимает его к себе, слышит как бьется сердце у Стэйси.  
Пратт пытается вырваться, он в истерике. Просит о пощаде.  
— Тшшш, тихо, тшшш. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я все тебе там порвал? Угомонись уже, тебе легче будет. Все равно этого тебе не избежать, смирись — самому же легче будет.

Пратт решает что новоявленный супруг прав. Может, если он перетерпит, будет легче.  
Перестал сопротивляться. Пробует выровнять дыхание.  
Слышит, как Якоб открывает крышку шампуня. Чувствует, как в анус втирают немного жидкости.  
— А теперь, терпи милый — с этими словами, Якоб впивается зубами ему в шею.  
Начинает пропихивать свой член в анус своей «жены». Пратт вздрагивает, ему неуютно и противно.  
Стэйси снова сбил дыхание, дышит с трудом. Тяжело, с каждый разом все тяжелее.  
Пропихнув свой член в Пратта полностью, начинает его сношать.  
Пратт хочет кричать — но ему зажали рот. Член у Якоба большой, а сам Якоб ведет себя как зверь.  
Сношает его довольно долго, и еще- кусает, то в шею, то в плечо. Иногда лижет ухо.  
Пратт плачет, орет в зажимающую ему рот ладонь, дергается. Такого вытерпеть он не в состоянии, это слишком для него.

Наконец, Сид прекращает все это дело — и из ануса Пратта течет сперма.  
Больше не кусает его. Не терзает. Просто лежит, прижав его вплотную к себе. Слышит, как Стэйси хнычет, ноет и воет от боли. Целует его в уши, в затылок. Кладет свою голову на голову Пратта, как бы зажимая его. Гладит по бедрам.  
— Персик, первый раз говорят, всегда больно… Успокойся, все кончилось. В следующий раз тебе будет хорошо. Ты главное, слушайся меня и веди себя хорошо — тихо, спокойно говорит Якоб.

Пратт осознавал, что больно будет всегда. Это не закончится.  
«Господи, прости Якоба, он не ведает что творит, прости ему грехи его» — начал про себя молится Стэйси, чтобы бог вразумил его супруга.

Тишина, Якоб засыпал. Пратт тоже скоро заснет, но сквозь наступающий сон и тишину, он еще слышит:  
— Горько! Горько! Горько!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пратт в конце, немного сошел с ума.


End file.
